Vg School
by Axmak Moonglow
Summary: Cloud Strife is a new student at VG School and now his life is Topsy turvy because of it. Join Cloud and his friends for an adventure through many Video Game planets in VG School:The Beginning. Rated T For Language, Violence, Drug/Alchohol Use CloTi late


The blond looked up at the school building now towering overhead and sighed deeply

**I Do not won any of the games referenced in this story because if I did I would be able to use my own computer and have Word on it and not have to use the school's**

The blond looked up at the school building now towering overhead and sighed deeply.

Cloud: I already don't like this place just by the look of it.

Stranger: Don't worry it gets better inside.

Cloud spun around and looked straight at this stranger he was clothed in green and had pointy ears

Mr. Astria: My name is Link but you should call me Mr. Astria because I will be your sword fighting teacher.

Cloud: Ok so Mr. Astria what is up with your ears they don't look…..Human.

Mr. Astria: (Laughs) I get that all the time I am from a land called Hyrule about 2 planets from this planet Nexus all Hylians have pointy ears.

Cloud: Ohhh

Mr. Astria: So anyway where are you from?

Cloud: Nibelheim on Gaia.

Mr. Astria: Ahhh and do any of your friends come here

Cloud: Just two my best friend Zack and another friend Tifa.

Mr. Astria: You know on my first day I had but one friend here and she is now my wife weird huh?

Cloud: Yeah really weird.

Mr. Astria: Well lets see your schedule then…….Sword Fighting, Fencing, Magic Usage 101, Ext-

Sephiroth (On intercom): Will all freshmen please report to the Gymnasium for orientation.

Cloud: Hm, Where is the Gym?

Mr. Astria: In that door there and down the hall it is the 3rd door on the right.

Cloud: Thanks, Wait can I have my schedule back first.

Mr. Astria: Of course.

As Cloud rushes to the door of the school the camera cuts to room 129 and it shows the closet with weird lights coming out from under it. As though there is some form of portal in the closet.

Cloud arrived at orientation just in time to find a seat between Zack Fair and Tifa Lockheart.

Cloud: So guys what classes do you have?

They all trade schedules.

Tifa: Cloud…you and I have 4 classes together.

Zack: … I have 3 classes with Cloud and 2 with Tifa.

Cloud: Great really great.

Sephiroth: Welcome to VG School I am your Principal Sephiroth and I will start this orientation with the rules. Number one…… (He starts droning on and I don't want to type all that)Now then I will have the science teacher some up and speak

All students at once: A giant cat is our science teacher??

RedXII: I am no mere cat I am Red XII and I am one of the best scientists in the Nexus.

Now then I have a few words to say…(Again I don't want to type boring stuff.)

Sephiroth: Now if you could all report to those booths over there to receive your room number and key.

Cloud: Hm, room 129.

Tifa: I have room 128.

Zack: I have room 132.

Cloud: I wonder what is in that room over there across the hall. The sign says Danger do not enter what could be in it?  
Tifa: Should we check?

Cloud: What could it hurt?

They enter the room and are immediately attacked by ReDeads and are nearly raped to death (If you played Ocarina of time or any LoZ game after that you'd understand.)Had it not been for some form of green energy blasting them. Cloud and Zack pass out from lack of air. Tifa on the other hand just fainted at the thought that cloud may be dead. When they regain consciousness they are in Cloud's room on the floor with a redheaded stranger standing overhead.

Stranger: Guys are you Ok?

Cloud Tifa and Zack in unison: Yes.

Cloud: Who are you and how did you get into my room?

Stranger: My name is Pensuke Naxia and I got into MY room thank you.

Cloud: Wait a minute Sephiroth said this room would be empty and I would be the only one in here.

Pensuke: Well…..

Tifa: So Pensuke how did you know we were in that room?

Pensuke: I dunno a hunch maybe.

Cloud: Weird.

DIIIIINNNNGGGGGG (Class Bell)

Cloud: We gotta get to class before we are late

All 4 of them run to their next class

TO BE CONTINUED.

I can't work any more on this until school begins in the fall so hang tight unless you want a story done in Notepad.


End file.
